Desahogo
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Lo mismo de siempre entre ese curioso par, pero tanto Alemania como Austria sabían que era lo mejor para ambos. Aunque estuviesen siempre peleando y discutiendo, siempre habrá ese lazo, quizá el destino, que los une. Nuevo summary.


EDITO: Quería decir que tengo twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale). Allí podéis seguir mis locuras y vivencias. Mis actualizaciones y mis sufrimientos cuando me quedo sin inspiración. También podéis hablarme de tú a tú ;D Lo miro cada 5 segundos xD

* * *

Bueno, este es un corto (casi 5.000 palabras no es que sea precisamente corto) one-shot de mi OTP: PrusiaxHungría. Pero que conste que, además del hetero, también megusta el shonen-ai y el yaoi, en menor medida, apenas soy una iniciada en ese ámbito. Piedad.

**Por favor, leed esto** y lo pongo en negritas para que lo leáis:** No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me ha costado sacar adelante este one-shot. Estuve a punto de borrarlo todo porque me bloqueé. Mis agradecimientos a mi mejor amiga por apoyarme en lo que sea que escriba. Te quiero.**

**Que conste que he escrito esto como me iba saliendo, así que no estoy segura si tien gracia, y sé que soy sosa en las escenas de batalla. Si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme...**

Ya está dejo de molestar, pero:

**Hetalia no me pertenece, **es de Hidekazu Himaruya (¿se escribe así?) y yo solo escribo porque me sale.

* * *

Invierno. Hacía mucho frío y eso molestaba a los que no estaban acostumbrados a ello.  
Hoy, es día de reunión mundial y el lugar elegido fue la casa de Rusia, milagrosamente todo iba perfectamente...

— ...Por eso yo pienso que deberíamos echar una mano de alguna forma a mi pequeño Méjico porque...-terminó de exponer su idea España.  
— Disculpa, ¿he escuchado bien?- se levantó el mencionado indignado- ¿"pequeño"?- casi le gritó a la cara.  
— Cálmate- aconsejó España- la ira no lleva a ninguna parte. Déjame terminar, por favor.  
— Oye, el que debería callarse eres tú, imbécil- saltó Venezuela, aprovechando para meterse en la pelea- No porque seas mayor que nosotros, tienes derecho a mangonearnos. No te perdonaré nunca lo que me hiciste la última vez.  
— Bla, bla, bla...-dijo el europeo con gesto aburrido-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? No te he oído bien.  
— Tú... maldito europeo...- se levantó furiosamente el latino con un par de sus hermanos dispuestos a machacar al mayor.

Bueno, tal vez no todo iba tan bien...  
Alemania soltó un suspiro. Siempre era igual y nunca podían llegar a ninguna conclusión en estas reuniones. Otra vez debería poner orden, pero un grito en su oído derecho que le dejó sordo unos segundos lo interrumpió.

— ¡Ve~! ¡No~!- ‹‹_Dios mío_››, pensó Ludwig, ‹‹_¿Y ahora qué?_››- ¡Doitsu! ¡Mi hermano me está pegando! - lo único que el pobre Alemania pudo escuchar fueron chillidos agudos más un "bla bla bla" de fondo.  
— ¡Cállate! ¡Y deja de llamar al idiota macho-patatas!- eso sí que se oía por encima del ruido.- Me das dolor de cabeza.

Y luego, más ruido...

— Eh... Iggy, creo que deberías dejar a la pobre taza en la mesa. Vas a romper la porcelana.- recomendó el norteamericano con voz tranquila.  
— ¡Tú no me dices qué hacer o qué no, malagradecido!- gruño Inglaterra malhumorado.- Y no puedo soltarla porque es la hora de mi té según mi reloj y si la pongo en la mesa la van a hacer añicos.  
— ¡No te preocupes, el héroe está aquí! ¡No dejaré que nadie rompa esa taza ni aunque me cueste la vida!  
— ¡No grites! Ya tengo suficiente con tu voz chillona en mi oído, gracias.- contestó Arthur dejando la taza en la mesa sin querer, pero no hizo nada más.  
— Tranquilos, relájense. Hoy es un día importante y onii-san les preparará un plato muy delicioso.- sonrió Francia a la derecha del anglosajón.- Aunque no es apto para el paladar "refinado" de cierta persona...-murmuró lo suficiente para que lo escuchara su vecino.  
— ¡Tú...!- dijo Inglaterra fuera de sí tomando a Francis por los pelos y dando patadas al aire.

Más y más ruido, al otro lado de la mesa...

— ¡Joder! ¿¡Es que nadie va a prestarme atención!- gritaba indignado Prusia con un papel en las manos- Ore-sama está exponiendo las razones por las que Prusia _debe_ ser una nación de nuevo.  
— Pues no veo que alguien te esté escuchando, desorientado.- Austria siempre educado.  
— ¡Qué! ¡Te has atrevido a insultar a Ore-sama!- Gilbert se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la silla que ocupaba Roderich terriblemente enfadado, pero no pudo llegar, un brazo lo detuvo. ‹‹_Oh, mierda_›› Prusia se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde.  
— Gilbert, no te atrevas a dar un solo paso más- advirtió la chica que estaba sentada al lado del austriaco- o vas a aprender la definición de dolor.  
— ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a detener... a... Ore-sa... -Mejor que no hables más, Gilbert. La estás fastidiando. Avisado quedas.

Ella sacó su arma, la temible sartén, y la apuntó hacia Gilbert. Su rostro demostraba la irritación de la chica hacia todo: la situación, el frío, el ruido y el dolor de cabeza llamado Gilbert. Por otro lado, el austriaco no hizo nada, solamente levantó la taza de té que sostenía y bebió un sorbo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
Al prusiano le hirvió la sangre ante el comportamiento del señorito. Es decir, que su esposa debía defenderlo mientras bebía té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Era insoportable e irritante, pensó Prusia, el ver cómo todo parecía ir en contra suya. Primero, nadie le prestaba atención; segundo, que se pusieran a hablar y/o gritar; tercero, el frío, un frío que te impedía estar seco o a una temperatura razonable incluso al lado del fuego. De manera que, para divertirse un rato y descargar la ira, se dejó llevar por la situación y sacó una espada que tenía escondida.  
Ignorando los picotazos de Gilbird en su cabeza, avanzó un paso para retar a la húngara con expresión arrogante, pero los dos sabían perfectamente que no iba en serio. Sería como las peleas de su infancia. Ella también se movió, se levantó de su silla tirándola al suelo en el proceso. El ruido que hizo esta al caer alarmó a los que estaban más cerca —los nórdicos y los  
soviéticos—, pero no dijeron nada.  
Se miraron a los ojos, midiendo sus capacidades, hasta que Gilbert levantó su arma y ella le imitó.  
Un reto, quien cayera al suelo sin fuerzas primero, perdía. Fin de las reglas.  
_Perfecto._

De un grito, se lanzaron al ataque con fuerza y ganas. Gilbird saltó lejos del pelo de su amo y aterrizó tambaleante en la mesa de madera barnizada delante de Austria, pero este le ignoró. El ave suspiró, si es que los pájaros pueden, resignado a contemplar la lucha.

Ella se defendía muy bien con la simple sartén. Sus movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, como si fuera un baile; cuando él avanzaba un paso, ella se retrasaba uno. Cada vez iban más y más rápido, moviéndose de aquí para allá en la enorme sala que Rusia había preparado para la reunión fracasada, rompiendo los cristales de los marcos de las fotos, rozando el filo de la espada los cuadros más antiguos que el propio Prusia.  
Los presentes dejaron de gritar o pelearse y, uno por uno, se dieron la vuelta en su asiento para poder mirar mejor; pero habían otros que se habían desmayado de la impresión (Ucrania), o que estaban más que dormidos (Grecia), y otros que simplemente no les importaba (Noruega o Austria, entre otros). Pero a los soviéticos, especialmente Rusia y Belarús, sí que les importaba. Les importaban las fotos familiares echadas a perder, jarrones valiosos de porcelana china, regalos especiales de súbditos... ejem, empleados.  
Pero fue la gota que colmó el vaso cuando la sartén salió volando por los aires y cruzó la habitación, clavándose casi hasta la mitad en la pared, más concretamente, en el cuadro del superior de Iván.

— ¡Ve~!-gritó alterado cierto italiano- Alemania, dile algo a tu hermano; yo me encargaré de la señorita Elizabehta.- estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
— Déjalos-contestó el alemán- lo necesitan más de lo que aparentan.- una pequeña sonrisa apareció sin sentido alguno.  
— ¡Basta!- chillaron la bielorrusa e Iván al mismo tiempo a la vez que se desarrollaba la conversación de los dos amigos- No aceptaré más peleas dentro de mi casa. Si queréis mataros, afuera.-sentenció Rusia al final.

Los combatientes se miraron, ella desarmada; pero entonces Elizabehta salió corriendo en la dirección que señalaba el ruso. Prusia estaba todavía en el mismo lugar, de pie; pero se dio cuenta de las miradas fulminantes de los apestosos comunistas, así que se volteó y gritó:

— ¡No te escaparás tan fácilmente!- gritó Prusia siguiéndola. La alcanzó en un pasillo de paredes de cristal que daban al dichoso patio, nevado por supuesto, pero no había ninguna puerta. Corrieron un tramo más de pasillo hacia la derecha y Gilbert llegó a ver el pelo de la chica cruzando la puerta abierta.

Se detuvieron ahí. Hacía un frío impresionante, insoportable; y ellos no llevaban guantes, bufanda, o abrigo. Aunque este hecho no les frenó en su decisión de luchar hasta caer desmayado, demostró la húngara sacando otra espada de vete a saber dónde, tal vez de su vestido. Se separaron, yendo cada uno a un extremo del patio, muy amplio, por cierto; ignorando las  
miradas atentas de los espectadores que habían abandonado la mesa dejando atrás a sus compañeros dormidos. Era impresionante, pensó Dinamarca, el ver a su querido Noru interesado realmente en algo que no sea magia negra o evitarle (o maldecirle, en su defecto).

— De cuerdo, Gilbert- murmuró ella de manera que solo fue audible al otro- no tendré piedad.  
— ¿Ah, si?- sonrió él enseñando los dientes- pues yo tampoco.

Y volvieron a la carga. El sonido de las estocadas despertó hasta el mismísimo Grecia, que había sido arrastrado sonámbulo por el turco. Era curioso el ver a gente que normalmente se comportaba violentamente con los enemigos, contemplar la pelea absortos de pie desde la seguridad y calidez detrás del cristal blindado del hogar ruso. Italia había cerrado los ojos y enterrado el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, asustado. No podía ver cómo se mataban su casi familia, las personas que le cuidaron cuando era pequeño.

— ¡Doitsu~! ¡Haz algo por favor!- lloriqueaba, pero el otro no contestó, mirando por el cristal sin pestañear. Hacía tiempo que no veía una pelea así, a muerte.  
— ¡Vanya!- gritó la ucraniana hacia su hermano menor como siempre lo llamaba- ¡Se van a matar!  
— No me importa-se encogió de hombros el mencionado- Me da igual si la señorita mata a ese... Kolkolkolkol...

Por otro lado...

— ¡Vamos Prusia! ¡Más fuerte!- gritaba animado cierto danés- ¡Dale su lección a esa marimacho!  
— ¡Pelea! ¡Hungría, tu puedes!- hizo eco la belga.- ¡Supremacía femenina! ¡Demuestra que somos mejores!  
— Cálmate, hermana. No es para tanto...- suspiró su hermano rubio.  
— _Wan-chan_, pienso que deberías calmarte...- Hong Kong padecía evitando que su hermana (quien compartía ciertos gustos con la húngara) atravesara el cristal blindado para ayudar a su amiga- los cristales no están para romperse...  
— ¡Déjame en paz!- se zafó por enésima vez la asiática- ¡Eliza, yo te ayudaré!  
— Señor...- suspiraron varios a la vez al ver el revuelo que habían montado ciertos personajes.

Ajenos a los vítores, los centroeuropeos olvidaron el frío y la nieve intentando herir al contrario. Ella dio otro salto en el aire protegiendo su costado con su espada exquisitamente decorada solo para ella, había sido un regalo de boda de parte de su marido. El chico la esperó desde tierra firme asegurando los pies entre la nieve y el suelo que había debajo. Su rostro era de concentración absoluta mezclada con su habitual expresión ego centrista, en la que demostraba al universo que era _awesome_; ella no lo soportaba, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios.  
Ella llegó por fin a la posición del prusiano y chocaron las espadas, generando más calor y más adrenalina de la que ya había. Todo para ellos había sido trasladado a un segundo plano; ya no les importaba lo que generó la disputa, o por qué se odian desde hace tanto tiempo.  
Ahora era ahora, y el objetivo era ganar a tu oponente, como sea. Por lo que consiguieron separar las espadas y las volvieron a entrecruzar cuando buscaban acertar en el costado del otro sin éxito. Aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros se miraron a los ojos otra vez en su enfrentamiento acalorado. Vieron en los ojos del otro que era juego. Un simple juego de matarse, pero era un juego al fin y al cabo.  
Realmente no había ninguna intención de matarse; pero ya se sabe sobre los accidentes, así que ella se separó bruscamente de Gilbert y puso espacio respirable de por medio. Estaba nerviosa por alguna razón pero no sabía por qué, tal vez fuera porque había un montón de gente mirándole la espalda, o porque Francis no paraba de rezar para que se le subiera la falda (iluso de él, llevaba pantalones debajo), o porque había recuperado un sentimiento de antaño. Aquel sentimiento que salía cuando luchaba con/contra su amigo de la infancia y, aunque le era familiar, era totalmente diferente.  
Se estaba enfrentando con un hombre. Un hombre muy distinto al niño de sus recuerdos, un hombre que estaba segura que una vez amó pero se casó con el austriaco antes de poder darle nombre a lo que sentía. No se arrepentía de su elección, pero cuando miraba esos ojos ahora (el momento de la batalla) la confundían y hacían revolotear mariposas en su estómago. ‹‹_¡Por Dios, Eliza, contrólate! Ya no estás en el instituto_›› se intentó tranquilizar para prepararse para el ataque que no llegó. Miró extrañada al prusiano quien tenía los ojos algo distraídos. Lo que pasaba es que ella ignoraba que el chico pasaba por algo parecido, es decir, que recordaba tiempos pasados y sentimientos que creía haber olvidado, pasado página.

No quería pasar otra nochecita como en la que se casó Eliza.  
Ese pensamiento lo alentó a atacar de nuevo y se puso en movimiento con rapidez, pero ella ya lo estaba esperando. Los aceros chocaron y soltaron chispas que se evaporaron por el frío intenso nada más aparecer, y ellos luchaban para soportar la fuerza con que el otro intentaba derribarle. _Maldita sea_, pensó Gilbert. El frío ya estaba afectándole los músculos en la fase primera de la hipotermia, cosa fea porque los necesitaba para ganarle a Hungría. No debía perder para nada si quería mantener su orgullo en pie. Tenía que separarse un momento para pensar una estrategia, pero no podía. _¡Joder, Eliza, para ya!_, le estaba desesperando la situación, creía que iba a perder en ese momento ya que sus fuerzas le estaban fallando.  
Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento porque dio un impresionante salto mortal hacia atrás (rompiéndole las ilusiones a Francis al enseñar los pantalones azules que llevaba debajo) y aterrizó varios metros más allá, lo máximo que el patio interior de la casa de Rusia le permitía.

El público aplaudió ante el espectáculo accidental que aportaba la pareja. Era como si todo hubiese estado predeterminado por Iván, pero su rostro enfadado/concentrado/nosesabe demostraba que no, y daba miedo el hecho de que estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Ve~!- volvió a gritar Feliciano, preocupado por la salud física de sus amigos de la infancia- ¡Doitsu, haz algo!- pero su amigo no le prestó atención.  
— ¡Cállate ya, _maldizione_!- gritó su hermano desde detrás de Antonio- ¿¡Es que no ves que el macho-patatas está ignorándote desde hace rato!

De repente, se oyó un sonido metálico débil y los espectadores observaron cómo los contrincantes soltaron las espadas a la vez, perfectamente sincronizados (otra prueba, según Dinamarca, de que estaba ensayado previamente) y recurrieron a los puños. Corrieron por la tierra mojada o cubierta por la nieve del patio y empezaron a darse golpes, patadas... todo valía. Había que aceptar que Hungría no era nada normal, es decir, una chica normal se hubiera echado a llorar con sólo pensar en enfrentarse físicamente (y cuando me refiero a físicamente, es que es_ totalmente físico,_ sin palabras/amenazas previas) a un chico más alto que ellas.  
Tampoco hubiera descargado una ira y fuerza sobrehumana en un patada giratoria que dio de lleno en el pecho de Gilbert, o en el gancho de derecha directo a la barbilla.  
Prusia tampoco jugaba limpio. Buscaba los puntos flacos de la chica (su pecho y el pelo largo sobretodo) y daba directamente en ellos sin dolor de su alma, aunque también se estaba llevando lo suyo y parecía que iba ganando.  
Ellos parecían autómatas mientras se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero se notaba que la batalla estaba llegando a su fin cuando la velocidad y sucesión de golpes menguaba. Tal vez se debía al intenso fría bajo cero o a sus cuerpos cansado de tanto esfuerzo físico y mental, o tal vez los dos a la vez; pero el caso es que, después de esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su pecho izquierdo, Eliza se alejó de nuevo de Gilbert a la vez que el otro hacía lo mismo.  
Se miraron. El público les miró. Ellos no miraron hacia la ventana... bueno, Gilbert sí; pero es que no pudo evitarlo al escuchar su nombre a gritos, volviendo así a la realidad.  
Se estaba helando de frío, seguro que tenía una costilla fracturada y el cuerpo violeta, pero no le importó porque la chica estaba igual.

— De acuerdo, Eliza-murmuró sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba- este es el último golpe. Sabes que te voy a ganar.  
— No lo creo, imbécil- respondió en el mismo tono y con una mirada amenazante.

Ella posicionó los pies preparándose para impulsarse hacia delante si fijarse que él también lo hacía mientras les daban temblores de frío a los dos. En efecto, sería el último golpe porque no habían fuerzas para más.  
Toda la ira y el estrés que los había impulsado a pelearse se había evaporado, o mejor dicho congelado, por lo que ahora lo que más deseaban era sentarse delante de la chimenea con una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Ah... lo que darían por algo de chocolate caliente...

Entonces... todo se volvió lento. Parecía que alguien hubiera puesto el avance lento a la situación resultando así una escena de película: Los dos saltaron a la vez con toda la potencia que le dieron sus piernas congeladas, separando los brazos del tronco en medio del aire mientras cerraban las manos en puños preparados para atacar. La sonrisa de victoria del chico era amplia, de oreja a oreja; ella, concentrada en cada movimiento aunque también sonreía sabiendo que iba a ganar por experiencia propia.  
Todos los que estaban detrás del cristal protector tuvieron una visión espléndida del desenlace del combate así que centraron toda su atención en los contrincantes que estaban a centímetros de tocar al otro.

Choque inminente en tres... dos... uno...

'**¡PAM!**' Fue lo que pudieron escuchar los que cerraron los ojos, entre ellos Finlandia que ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Su-san asustado, o también Veneciano que no podía ver cómo se producía el choque magistral. Pero los que no tenían miedo vieron detalladamente cómo Elizabehta Héderváry y Gilbert Beilschmidt fallaban en su ataque al contrario y no podían evitar o esquivar el porrazo de película que los lanzó cada uno al otro extremo de la explanada inconscientes. Durante un par de segundos nadie se movió y Ludwig se preocupó de verdad cuando Gilbert no se levantó de su lugar entre el montón de nieve y barro en que se encontraba y que Eliza tampoco hacía nada. Normalmente ellos se levantarían pero tal vez por el frío y el cansancio se hubieran desmayado, en tal caso era necesario correr a socorrerlos; por lo que fue el primero en ponerse en movimiento y caminó seguido de Italia por el pasillo y encontró la puerta de acceso al patio. La atravesó y salió al frío impresionante del patio. Ignoró el hecho de que no llevaba abrigo e ignoró también los quejidos de Italia mientras caminaba hacia su hermano y comprobó que, en efecto, estaba inconsciente en serio.

— Austria, ven aquí por favor- llamó Ludwig. El aludido entendió y acudió también hacia el patio pero fue en dirección a su esposa, inconsciente también.

El resto seguía observando desde detrás del cristal sin decir palabra o moverse. Todavía seguían atónitos por el enfrentamiento de los dos países europeos y se preguntaban qué lo había causado; aunque lo que los conocían sabían que seguramente fue por una tontería, siempre se estaban peleando estuvieran donde estuvieran. Pero algunos, entre ellos Ludwig y Roderich, sabían que lo necesitaban más que otra cosa; el estrés no iba muy bien que digamos con sus personalidades y la única manera que conocían para canalizarla era luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Y todo había ido de perlas porque habían destrozado pocas cosas, no habían cabreado de verdad a Rusia y habían interrumpido la reunión a favor de demasiados países en comparación  
con los que no. Perfecto exceptuando el hecho de que todavía no despertaban.

Alemania levantó la cabeza de su hermano mientras recordaba a toda velocidad lo que le habían enseñado de primeros auxilios y lo que solía hacer con Italia cuando este se hacía daño... Bueno, tal vez no era necesario reproducir _todo_ lo que normalmente hace con Feliciano. Lud carraspeó conteniendo un pequeño sonrojo y buscó primero en el cuerpo de su _bruder_ si habían lesiones graves. Nada importante, aunque de seguro le quedarían algunos moretones y cicatrices de cortes de espadas.  
Luego miró el rostro de su hermano, que tenía la boca semi-abierta y los ojos cerrados. Ludwig recurrió a los típicos golpes en las mejillas y funcionó, Gilbert abrió por fin los ojos lentamente mientras observaba todo muy desorientado.

— ¿Germania-jii-chan?-murmuró cuando vio la figura rubia de ojos azules cielo que lo sostenía en medio de lo borroso que era su vista.  
— De verdad te has dado un golpe fuerte, _bruder_- medio rió Alemania aunque seguía preocupado por su hermano.- Vamos, levántate, tienes que disculparte con alguien.

Alemania ayudó a levantarse a Gilbert y luego a caminar hacia la otra pareja del claro, Austria y Hungría, quienes ya estaban de pie y ella había despertado. Su rostro decía que era mejor no meterse con ella si quería seguir viviendo. Gilbert tembló inseguro, pero entonces se fijó en que ella tenía un golpe en el labio, ‹‹_¿Cómo se lo ha hecho?_››, pensó; pero cuando giró la cabeza y se vio reflejado en el cristal del pasillo donde estaba todo el mundo, se fijó que tenía la misma herida en el lado contrario en su labio superior. _Mmm... qué raro..._

Evidentemente Gilbert no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero eventualmente fue despertando su cerebro y pudo pensar.

— Espera... ¿¡Qué!- se detuvo bruscamente y volvió a mirar su awesome rostro en el cristal y miró de nuevo a Eliza en la distancia. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que Ludwig se aventuró a preguntar:  
— ¿Qué ocurre, hermano?- en realidad no le dio importancia a la herida ínfima del labio de este.- ¿Te duele algo?  
— ¡No es eso, maldita sea! ¿De verdad que no has visto lo que tengo en la boca?  
— ¿El qué? Yo no veo nada...- suspiró Ludwig sabiendo de antemano que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano.  
— ¡Joder! ¡Tengo un puto golpe en el labio y ella también!- gritó ya harto de la repentina estupidez que percibía en su hermano al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¿No viste lo que pasó cuando nos lo hicimos?  
— Bueno...- dudó Ludwig meditando qué parte de _ese momento_ sería el correcto, pero optó por el final- Lo que vi fue a Elizabehta dándote un paliza- contestó medio en broma para tranquilizar a su hermano, pero lo empeoró.  
— ¡Eso no!- se detuvo su caminar porque cayó en la cuenta de algo.- Espera, lo que quiero decir es que no es que ella me estuviera ganando por supuesto, es que yo... ella no puede ganarme, ya lo sabes, porque soy _awesome_, pero lo que yo quería decir era que... que yo... ¡Joder!  
— Tranquilo, tranquilo... Que te entendí- contestó el alemán riéndose entre dientes- Sí, disteis un salto en el aire al mismo tiempo y chocaron las cabezas... específicamente en la boca...Y tú...

Vale, eso fue demasiado para el _Awesome _(con mayúsculas, por favor) Prusia, así que se desmayó. Al día siguiente, despertó con una jaqueca de campeonato, una cicatriz en el labio, el cuerpo entero adolorido. Y lo peor de todo, que había una continuación de la reunión fallida, otra vez en casa de Rusia. Y quizás, por casualidad, o porque alguien odiaba a Prusia, o porque sí, el único sitio libre que había en toda la mesa, estaba al lado de Elizabehta.  
Gilbert le dirigió una mirada fulminante a esta y ella a él, pero no se dirigieron la mirada ni la palabra en todas las horas que duró la reunión a la que pocos estaban interesados porque miraban a la pareja.

Bueno, tal vez no fue casualidad, pero es que nadie podía resistirse a ver cómo reaccionaban después de la que montaron el día anterior.

* * *

¿FIN?See, es un final de mierda, pero es que los finales no son mi fuerte y no sé cómo c*ñ* acabar mis fics, es muy difícil.

Acepto críticas de todo tipo, aunque sea para insultarme o agasajarme. Gracias por daros cuenta de que existo :D

_**¡Un review, una sonrisa~!**_ Sabéis que queréis darle al botón, ¿verdad que sí?


End file.
